The Storm of Blood and Bone
by team-aleefizzle
Summary: What does Antony and Cleopatra, West Side Story and Titanic have in common? They teach you that sometimes you must die for the one you love. WARNING CONTAINS MURDER, CRIME, MYSTERY, VAMP-BELLA AND PLAYERWARD. Canon couples. AU.


**Oh hello again! Its Alex here back with another drabbley (dribbley) story ;) I literally have no idea where this story is heading so I'm just tossing around ideas and hopefully it will all fall together in the end!**

**Bit of a slow start but bear with me**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight but I do however own a pair of the cutest pineapple shorts you have ever seen**

* * *

The sun sank into the dark clouds, engulfing the eternal orb in a black abbess. Alice Masen stared out through the tiny window on the equally tiny plane as it descended into the Olympic Peninsula. Her twin brother Edward occupied the seat next to her dozing in and out of unconsciousness as the smooth melodies of Kings of Leon spilled from his black Beats by Dre. Alice sighed of the umpteenth time as the overhead speaker signalled that their plane will now be descending onto the Port Angeles airport. This was going to be a drastic change for the seventeen year old twins; from living in a lush brownstone house in the rich area of Chicago to the small rural town of Forks with their Uncle Charlie and his two kids Esme and Emmett Swan. Life was perfect back in the windy city; she was popular with every girl either envying her or vying for her attention, and not to mention the extremely privileged life she had at home. Edward Snr and Elizabeth Masen were both ranked amongst the best attorneys in Chicago and often rubbed elbows with some equally powerful people. Edward may have addressed his concern to her a couple of times, in particular the time when their parents got into a huge fight over some shady deal that their father had just landed with some interesting men from Las Vegas. But none the less, her life was blissful, spent with many hours in the mall shopping to her hearts content. All this came crashing down one day when the children arrived home to the police cornering off their place and declaring it to be a crime scene. _Blood, police tape, flashing sirens, gun shots, finger prints, questions, mom, dad…. _Clutching her raggedy blankie that Grandma Masen knitted many years ago in her small fragile hands, she sort comfort in it as a flood of emotion hit her. She refused to cry in front of Edward, their parents were gone and the only thing left was to pick up the pieces and hope to move on, and perhaps if she put on a brave face, it could help bring Edward out of his gloomy funk. It was unlike him to be so subdued, normally a confident smartass, but he has been this way ever since that fateful day a month ago. The two of them had been living at their Grandparents house in the Hamptons, laying low after such a horrific crime scene, but according to the family will, if anything was to happen, the twins would go live with their uncle in dreary Forks until the end of high school. It was only a week ago that they found out they would be moving west and Alice just hoped to God that Charlie had at least added on to the Swan's 3 bedroom house since the last time they had come to visit 5 years ago.

The plane slowly started to tip forward as it dropped from the sky and Alice felt her stomach flip over in anticipation for the upcoming adventure that is Forks.  
"Good afternoon passengers, we have just arrived in the William R. Fairchild International Airport, the weather is a surprisingly not raining for this September date; a beautiful day to be in Port Angeles!" the air hostess announced over the loud speaker.

Alice glanced out the tiny airplane window, surveyed the sky and scoffed. So much for a so called beautiful day; grey clouds hung heavy like the thick curtains in the living room at her old house, promising a potential downfall any moment. Gathering her copy of 50 Shades of Grey she elbowed Edward in the ribs, which successfully startled him awake and proceeded to fold her blankie up in a neat square. Edward just glared at her and placed his headphone back on his head while turning up the music to ensure that most of the passengers sitting in first class could hear that he could 'use somebody'.

After a smooth transition down onto the runway, the Masen twins made their way out off of the cramped plane. Alice observed her older brother who walked hunched and almost seemed inverted within himself. He had never been this moody, always the one ripping out a bit of sarcasm in every situation, but now it was almost like he had lost the part of himself that seemed to be keeping him alive.

The airport itself was crowded full of bustling passengers and Alice had to manoeuvre around a big burly guy who smelt like stale BO in order to pick up her large pink suitcase. The rest of the twins' belongings, plus both their lavish cars, were getting shipped the following day, and Alice nearly had a heart attack when her Grandma had told her to pack the 'necessities' into one bag. She struggled to pull the heavy case from the conveyor belt to which Edward grumbled under his breathe and hurled it off. Alice huffed as she lugged the bag away from the pushy crowd and watched her brother, whose posture had possibly gotten worse as he hid from the crowd; disappear into a group of Asian travelers.

As much as she loved Edward, she didn't want her life end up like his, one where she couldn't remember the last time he smiled. The time it took for her to accept that she was moving across the country allowed her to contemplate what she wanted from this situation. She no longer wanted to be the girl whose parents were murdered, she despised those pity stares. No, she wanted to be Alice; the one who was on the cheerleading squad, whose friends were the popular crowd, who flirted with Jordan Wylie and Chris McNamara for fun and didn't have a care in the world except for what outfit she will don the next day. She pulled out her large Dior shades from her bright fuchsia Kate Spade bag and plopped them over eyes despite the dimness inside the airport. Lifting her chin higher she strode out off the arrival doors, ready to meet her distant relatives. She _was _Mary Alice Masen and no one from this shitty little town will know how much she was hurting inside.


End file.
